pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThePokémonGamer/Archive 2
Evolved Pokemon That is a Shelgon meaning that Sawyer's Bagon has evolved into a Shelgon. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:08, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Great to see :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:02, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::That's great! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter as it will probably appear in the future. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:15, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Could you upload an image of Sceptile using Dragon Pulse? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:37, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't matter, Kyu uploaded some images. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:48, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Could you upload new images of the ones you tagged for deletion? the anime images. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:32, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I see... If it get confirmed on a few sites I go to, I'll upload the episode. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I didn't know you had links to Serebii? I have links to the webmaster (don't know his name). Anyway, I would look at Serebii's site to see new episodes but I would wait an hour or two since they uploaded the last fake then took it down. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, I think you should tell Serebii about the fake title of the first episode of XYZ being dubbed as the have "The Explosive Birth of Zygarde!" in the upcoming episodes corner. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:12, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay then. Also, can you tell Serebii about the episode I stated above in my previous message too :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:23, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:30, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, I've just looked. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:32, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Don't worry, it's okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Sceptile Um, thanks Gamer.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:33, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:XYZ Episodes Ah alright if that's the case. Nah, I didn't get that information from the Bulbapedia forum. When I see there are English titles comfirmed for the new episodes, I always google them to make sure they are right. From the sites I saw on Google, they were tentative. Guess they got the information from Bulbapedia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Great :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll have a look once I've uploaded the trailer to the episode, the one you uploaded. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:32, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't know about the first one as it's been cut to the last second but the second one is Pin Missle. It's possible that both are Pin Missle. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:35, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Project... I think I have something for you. Since the uploads of images for episodes is mostly on hold, could you upload images for theme songs and songs? like the Team Rocket song. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:03, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Can you upload more images for the latest episode as there is only one, and the one was uploaded by you. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:33, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:24, February 12, 2016 (UTC) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:51, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for voting and finishing the gallery :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:31, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Request A new request has been uploaded to requests for user rights. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) JasonL Who's Jason L? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :This is Lord your talking about? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:19, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean Jokeman20. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:21, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::So it's Jokeman20 your talking about then. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks for confirming :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC) By the way, I saw that you chose your username as you couldn't think of a name. You could change your username by the way, if you wanted. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I just wanted to let you know incase you may have though of a better username for yourself :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:26, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know that. My username is based on my name and the year I was born. Not very original but it makes me remember my username, same on Bulbapedia too. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) User Excuse me. Is something wrong about one of the users named JasonL?--Jokeman20 (talk) 18:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) How do you know? Are you a user on Wikipedia, too?--Jokeman20 (talk) 20:06, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh! So you're the one who thanked me on Pokémon the Series:XYZ episodes. Well, thanks for the support! I respect that.--Jokeman20 (talk) 21:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Song images If you can find better images of what you're uploading, that would be great. The current images are great as a placeholder, until there are better images. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:55, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Really? Wow, I thought there would be better images out there. Anyway, I was thinking of you applying for PokePower. PokePower is an organisation on the wiki but it is mostly redundant. As Forums is going to be fully replaced in the future with Discussions, I would like to get users applying to PokePower as soon as can. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:50, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, the reason why I want more users to joint it is because debates can then be moved to there too. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 23:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::It does. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes, I just saw that you messaged me via Recent Changes before I logged in. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:27, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Referee Robot Do you think you can make a page for the robot that acted as referee in the Sunyshore City Gym from the Diamond and Pearl series? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:03 February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Clemontic Gear Yeah, using the translation as name will be fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Could you write the rest of the inventions statuses and usages? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:45, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:49, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Wondering Excuse me, by any chance do you have a code that relates to Mew?--Jokeman20 (talk) 00:25, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Close. I meant a mystical Pokémon code.--Jokeman20 (talk) 04:50, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Request for User Rights notice A user called Misch60 has applied for user rights. To vote, go to following link here. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Romaji Do we use the translation from Google Translate? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:36, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, I've realised I'm wrong. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:45, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay dokey :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:37, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I've now got it on Google Translate, romaji that is. I thank you tons and tons :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:51, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Righty ho! Ellis99 Volcanion 08:00, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Does Aria have a Vivillon? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:28, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, it's supposed to debut later in the series. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:29, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::How do you calculate the Japanese writing of something that is in romaji? (also, I've altered your user page to look better and include the nav temp of PokePower members) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:49, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks for telling me this :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:32, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:31, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Amelia Can I get Amelia's pokemon?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:14, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Gen VII You are right, the "space" for that page is locked, so nobody else can create the page until a proper source is cited. How's the work on BW/XY images going, anyway, to replace small with bigger ones? Energy ''X'' 23:25, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:07, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Noivern Should add Noivern's picture?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:04, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Can I get Zapdos and Noivern?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:21, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Episode Titles Hey, there. I've just learned that those titles were fake. Do you think you can undo them all please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 07:09 March 3, 2016 (UTC) User rights I think you should apply for user rights as you seem to fit the criteria. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:22, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:35, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, it's just that my account went weird and I wasn't sure you saw it. It went really slow and I went out of the message I sent you. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:45, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Looks like it. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::You definitely should apply. Utkar22 14:57, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:22, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Accidental file upload The file is deleted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:58, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Corrections Could you correct the romaji names of Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champions and other characters with a notable title and their Pokemon? I would start from Kanto and work your way through each region through the generations. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Actually Thepokemongamer some genius somewhere has actually gotten the first 80 episodes of the show uploaded to Youtube and I would just kiss the genius who did that because they are brilliant well maybe not if it was a guy I prefer girls and am I the only person here who thinks that Dawn is a very pretty character? Ok Thepokemongamer Thank you for letting me know about the tilds I keep forgetting to use them as they are not a normal key that I would use but I am also glad to hear that I am not the only person who thinks that Dawn is very Easy on the eyes but interestingly I made up liking redheads to get my sister off of my not really having a preference (Spoiler alert: it used to be blondes) so she thinks that I like Misty which I am not saying that I don't think that Misty is atractive but I am saying that I do not like her more than another female walking companion of Ash's but it strikes me as funny that Misty only followed Ash around because of the fact that her bicycle got trashed and she was waiting for him to pay for a new one and also is it somewhat odd to you guys that I am actually a computer? Forum A new forum has been uploaded by my about separating a few pages, here is the link, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:07, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Gender Noticed your edit. Well, even if it is a fan-translation, it does state half-way in the video, by Ash, "those guys will do fine", just as Clemont stated he worries if Hawlucha would do good. But I don't know enough of Japanese to know if it is translated well to know their gender. Energy ''X'' 23:21, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Images Could you upload new versions of the images on the theme song pages? I have added the bad image temp to the pages that need them. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:30, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back and can you upload images of the latest episode too? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:56, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:29, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:35, March 20, 2016 (UTC) That's perfect.--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:36, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:00, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Bah, no need for a textless image. For it is a temporary image, not one that would stay for a long time. Energy ''X'' 11:41, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Could you photoshop the images L has uploaded as they have the time on them. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:45, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:39, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you upload a better image of Alain's Metang and Magnus and also upload the rest of Metang's moves too. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:35, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:38, April 21, 2016 (UTC) New Forum There is a new forum up about dealing with categories. Please feel free to put your opinion on the subject. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:02, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter Gamer!--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:51, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Happy Easter! Sorry for the late delay.--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:57, March 28, 2016 (UTC) User rights request Your vote on the rollback status has passed. Congratulations. Energy ''X'' 17:59, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Requests For User Rights If you could comment on what you think of me running for rollback, I'd appreciate it. Here's the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:02, March 30, 2016 (UTC) GS anime episode images Could you photoshop the images L has uploaded as they have the time on them? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 06:18, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Could you finish off the photo-shopping of the images of GS episodes? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:20, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:38, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:49, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:35, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Are you going to finish the GS anime images? Ellis99 Volcanion 08:27, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry about that then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 09:54, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Pikachu Hey gamer when I get the episode, can I load new images jimmy's Pikachu and ones of it's new attacks (if it has any)?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:20, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:28, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Phantump Did that shiny Phantump show any moves I could load with it image?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:39, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Did Phantump use any other attacks?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:35, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Forum A request for a promotion has been made. Your opinion will be much appreciated. join in. Click here. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:52, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Variant temp Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:39, May 16, 2016 (UTC) XY120 We need a temporary picture for XY120 since the preview came out. DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:42 May 17, 2016 (UTC) Advice Could you help me find a source for Ash's Goodra in the English version on the wikia? If not, can you recruit one of the users to find it? A user from Bulbapedia is giving the other one a hard time.--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:20, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Both.--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:37, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday! ;) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:58, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Gamer!--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:17, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Happy BDAY!--Jokeman20 (talk) 13:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I know. Well, it was belated that I wished for you. But that's good enough.--Jokeman20 (talk) 16:45, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Yep, I'm 26 years old and thanks for the birthday wishes. I've had a great day. DragonSpore (talk) 23:03 June 6, 2016 (UTC) New Forum There is a new forum up, and I would appreciate it if you placed your opinion in it. The link is right here. Reply back to you I understand :) Ellis99 Volcanion 05:22, June 29, 2016 (UTC) XY126 Any new pokemon in the episode?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:06, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Lysandre's Gyarados Gamer I cropped Gyarados to it's regular form. It's only temporary till a better one comes. If it's a problem, then I apologize. I thought it be a good thing.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:22, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Good to know.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:25, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Right Okay then and could you finished doing those episodes I told you about ages ago. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:28, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Right then. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:33, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Reply I guess you're right. It is still weird though that it has been revealed now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:06, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Just to be save, we should refrain from adding the dub names until they are officially comfirmes.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:09, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Exactly.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:12, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Why didn't the producers take precautions while creating IL038? JustMeJordanW (talk) 12:32 September 15, 2016 (UTC) XY images Instead of replace the .jpg images, you can also do a whole new image gallery. I think that's easier to do since you can also pick new images for the episode gallery.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:28, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Images You know you could've uploaded the .png files and replaced them over .jpg ones? Energy ''X'' 20:37, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Rights Applications for rights for Kyurem and Dragon have been applied. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:12, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Reply Yeah, it is better to wait till the episode airs before moving the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:13, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it is kinda difficult to tell. They aren't really part of the main story though, so they can be considered specials due to that. If they are the same as the DP and BW specials, they should be considered as specials.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:41, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sun & Moon segments That's alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:15, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I think it is fine to add it as "Who's that Pokémon? (JP): Pokémon" since like you said, it has no official name.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:40, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Okay then. I think you should ask X if he can showcase the videos on Twitter too. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:47, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :Alright then. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:58, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Stream It has finished a few minutes to hours ago but I am actually able to search for the dubbed version.Diana Lover (talk) 11:57, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:57, November 24, 2016 (UTC) SM004 I just found the raw episode on youtube! Feel free to watch and add info for Ash's Rowlet page because it's being protected! Diana Lover (talk) 03:33, November 25, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 03:33, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Hi, PokémonGamer! Merry Christmas!--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:19, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas Gamer!--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:28, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi there! Merry Christmas! Here's a little present for you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1f8s0h6Foz4 DragonSpore18 (talk) SM014 Can you upload a better picture for SM014 please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 15:43 February 9, 2017 (UTC) SM017 Can you upload a picture for SM017 please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 15:22 March 5, 2017 (UTC) Reply I see. Well, good to have you back. Energy ''X'' 19:51, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Aha, nice to have you back.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:18, March 5, 2017 (UTC) PLEASE GET SOMEONE TO HELP! I ACCIDENTLY DELETED ALL THE THINGS THAT WERE IN THE POKEMON: DIAMOND & PEARL PAGE BECAUSE I MISTAKE IT FOR MY FAN MADE VERSON OF A PAGE WITH A SAME NAME THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE IT IN THE POKEFANON WIKI, BUT FOR SOME REASON IT LEAD ME TO THIS WIKI, AND AFTER I WAS DONE I THOUGHT IT WOULD LEAD ME BACK TO POKEFANON, BUT IT DIDN'T, SO I NEEDED TO DELETE THE PAGE THAT I MADE TO TRY AGAIN, BUT I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW DO DELETE IT SO MY BEST OPTION IS TO DELETE ALL THAT I WRITTEN DOWN ,BUT BECAUSE I HAD THE POKEMON DIAMOND & PEARL PAGE UP JUST TO WRITE DOWN THE CHARECTERS NAMES FOR MY FAN MADE VERSION , BUT I MISTOOK THAT PAGE FOR MY OWN, AND DELETED ALL THAT WAS IN THAT PAGE! SO PLEASE HELP! :I don't know whoever wrote this message (haven't checked the history yet), however please don't write in all caps on the talk page, and you can ask an administrator if you don't know how to use the page history to reverse the unwanted changes. PokémonGamer 00:39, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Re:Haru Sure, go ahead to rename the page. With the reasons you gave, it should be named Haru (till his English name is known) and I also trust your judgement since you have the Japanese knowledge, which most of the users here don't have.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:56, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Sm027 Is that a different a Pikachu?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:12, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Nevermind--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:17, May 18, 2017 (UTC) I see Alrighty then, Well i guess i'll move on and forget about the blog then. Kind regards thanks for the reply...Trainer Micah (talk) 00:22, May 19, 2017 (UTC) '' Reply Ah okay, I have to check my tumblr then. I don't really check my tumblr anymore, so contacting me there doesn't really work out anymore.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:46, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Aha, I will check it out then.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:42, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Creating a talk page ''Hey reminder to let Energy X or Lord or Annabeth create user talk pages? Reason i know you don't have administrative tools yet and well i hate to see you in trouble okay. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:01, May 20, 2017 (UTC) '' True True ''Well as long as you don't welcome vandal's then i'm fine with it. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:57, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Template Well that should've been automatic. It could've been a glitch or something that prevented the automatic welcome message generation for the user. Either way, you can give him that welcome. Energy ''X'' 15:04, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reply If we do that, we have to change it on all the episode pages, so that will be difficult. About the new episodes, I always wait for some magazine source or something like that but I am not the one who always creates the new episode pages, so you should tell the user who creates them all the time your suggestion (which I agree to).--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:16, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Sure, it is fine to make some revisions to the episode pages. More info is always nice.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:37, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Also if you have the time/want to, could you replace the small images of the XY episodes with bigger ones? You can just replace the .jpg images with .png images to make it easier. At first, I wanted to do them but I kinda lost motivation to do them these days.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:39, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thanks in advance. As for the image, I have deleted it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:01, May 20, 2017 (UTC) About the BW images, just go ahead and I will delete the original versions.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:01, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hi I understand. You will note that so far I only added back month and day for the two I've done so far (Donohue and Sinterniklaas), as I had the means to prove them. I'll do what I can, and leave what sources I can in editing description. Hopefully they will be to your standard. HubStyle (talk) 18:19, May 21, 2017 (UTC)